That Bitch Cinderella
by XxJMLxX
Summary: Mikan Sakura dances with the hottest bachelor Natsume. To find her, Natsume makes every girl in the world try the slipper on.But before it reaches Mikan it fits another woman's foot? "Everyone calls her Cinderella because their story are so alike, but did anyone know that Cinderella is a bitch? Natsume? I don't give a crap about him. I just want my 10 slipper back." -Mikan Sakura
1. Beginning

**Jessie: Hey! Please enjoy this new fanfiction 'That Bitch Cinderella!"**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Today was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and everyone was talking about the ball. And when I say everyone I mean EVERYONE! Mostly the Koizumi family.

"YOU BAKA SAKURA! WE ASKED YOU TO MAKE US A DRESS FOR THE MASQUERADE BALL! NOT TO MAKE BE LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN' SLUT!"

"YOU AT LEAST GOT THE BETTER DRESS! LUNA, LOOK AT THIS THE SKIRT IT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKIN UNDERWEAR!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it like that, You didn't give me enough money for cloth,I'm sorry Luna,Nakim I'll buy some more cloth!"_  
_

The brunette ran out of the house happy. This year she is allowed to attend the ball. But she had to wear a dress that looked like dirt. The clothes she made for her step-sisters just needed ribbons to be added. She lied about not having enough cloths she needed more money to secretly make her own dress.

This Brunette is Mikan Sakura, her step sisters is Luna and Nakim Koisumi. She has a step mother, Akemi Koisumi. Just because the treat her like crap she still loves them.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I'm Mikan Sakura 19 years old!

~flashback~

"Daddy, Akemi!"

"Mikan! Luna! Nakim!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing outside."

They were a happy family. Luna, Nakim, and Akemi they loved Mikan very much. But when mikan's father died everything changed. Akemi was extremely depressed. And every time she looked at Mikan she would start to cry. Thats why she treats Mikan like dirt. Luna and Nakim are mad at Mikan for doing this to there mom and abuse Mikan. Mikan has a pure heart so she understands.

~end of flash back.~

I look very kind and act kind. But to strangers I can be a devil. I can be rude,selfish and evil but I hide it

"Ohiyo, Hitomi! I came for more cloth!"

"Ohiyo Mikan enjoy yourself!"

I looked around the store to find a cloth that suits m myself. I stopped to look at this slipper. It was a wooded slipper but it had a beautiful peach color bands with beads.

"Excuse me Hitomi-kun, but do you have this peach color cloth for me?"

"Yes Mikan-chan follow me please."

before I followed Hitomi-kun I looked at the price of the shoe 10$? I was hoping to eat something after oh well I guess I should get it any where.

I bought the cloth and slipper and brought it to the counter. "That would be 24 dollars and 56 cents."

I payed Hitomi and grabbed my change.

"Excuse me but Hitomi-kun you gave me an extra 5 dollars."

"I know."

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this hi-"

"Mikan-chan do you know what my name means?"

"no?"

"It means pupil of the eye, which means I see things. And I see that you need that money to eat, so go eat!"

"arigato!"

* * *

Normal POV

Once mikan got home she finished up her step sister's dress and made her own. She hurt her self with the needle soemtimes but its worth it.

"Luna, Nakim! I finished."

"Oh my god mikan! It's beautiful thank you!"

Every once in awhile they're kind to Mikan. That's probably why Mikan still loves them.

"Mikan how about you use that extra cloth to make yourself a dress ok? I don't want you to make the Koisumi family look bad."

Mikan continued to work on the dress as her step-mom stormed in.

"Mikan, at 12 you will go straight home ok? If you follow my instructions next year you can go until 1. Understand?"

"Hai! Akemi."

Mikan continued to work on her dress until 12.

"Tomorrow is the dance. I can't wait!"

* * *

-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-,.,.,_,.,.,-._.-

Jessie:I didn't want to make Mikan's step family look that bad a big twist! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. They Finally Meet

**Jessie: Hey! Thank you those who have reviewed! Don't worry I'll make this Fanfic full of Romance!**

**Please Enjoy Chappy 2**

**P.S. follow my new Instagram account Gakuen_Alice_Hyuuga! **

* * *

Normal POV

Crimson eyes opened to see the news on his flat screen T.V.

_"Everyone In Japan is getting ready for today's Masquerade Ball! All females between the age of 12-45 is all looking forward to met the Hottest Bachelor in the WORLD Natsume Hyuuga."_

The 5' 11 figure groans when he heard what the lady said

_Hottest Bachelor? Oh Yeah, Tsubasa is getting married to 'his' secret girl, which down graded him to the 5th hottest...Or so they say._

_Ring Ring _

"Yeah Ruka what's up?"

"Dude, Natsume, Whats up? We have to be there 3 hours early to get ready for our performance BAKA!"

"DUDE!" Natsume mocked "Why the hell do we have to be 3 hours early if we're only doing one song?"

"DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!"

_Silence engulfed the males, which soon was replaced by laughter. _

"Ok, Ok Chow Ruka, I have to get ready."

_"Natsume Hyuuga, the lead singer from the band 'Crimson Roses', Will be there with his band, at the ball! 'Crimson Roses," God thats such a hot band name. The best thing about there band is that the top 7 hottest guys in Japan are in it! Including their agent!" _

"God is it me, or do the repeat the same god damn thing every morning?"

_"Natsume Hyuuga is the lead singer for 'Crimson Roses.' Age 20. He has Crimson eyes, Raven hair, and a muscular 5' 11 body. He is voted to be the hottest guy is Japan"_

you could hear a 'Woo' in the back ground

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND OUT MY HEIGHT? DID THE FREAK GET A RULER AND MEASURE ME WHEN I TOOK A PICTURE?

_"He has a sister Aoi-chan! And is TOTALLY AVAILABLE!"_

_"Ruka Nogi, is the drummer for 'Crimson Roses' Age 20. He has sapphire eyes that looks like a diamond on a ring, he has blond hair that looks like GOLD"_

_ (BTWS I'm a Natsume Fangirl! MITSUME FOR LIFE!)_

_"He is also 5' 11. and voted the 2 hottest male in Japan. He is also available."_

_"Tonouchi Akira, or Tono for short. He is the second lead Guitarist In 'Crimson Roses," Age 23. He has the original dark brown eyes and black 5 inch hair. He sometimes put it into a pony tail or leaves it down. He is 6' 0 and is voted the 3rd hottest guy in Japan. Older woman loves him becuase well he's old enough for them! He is a total play boy! We don't know is he's Single!"_

_"Kokoyotomi, He is the back up singer in 'Crimson Roses," Youngest of the band age 19. He has spicky Blond hair and light brown eyes. He is well liked because of the funny things he say. he is 5' 10 and is voted the 4th hottest male in Japan. Single!"_

_"Tsubasa Ando, he IS the lead Guitarist. Age 22. He has raven hair, and dark brown eyes. Under neath one of his eyes is a tattoo of a star. He is 5' 12 and sadly voted 5th hottest. Only because there is a rumor that he is engaged with a 'secret' woman."_

_"Kitsunme, he is also a back up singer. He just turned 20. he looks exactly like Koko! He is 5' 0 and voted 6th !"_

_"Yuu Tobita, the 'Crimson agent' Age 21. He wears glasses. I have to say that he is the hottest guy I know that wears glasses. he is 5' 10 and voted 7th hott-"_

"GOD THAT WON'T STOP BABBLING!"

Natsume clicked off the T.V., fixed his tie, and walked out of his apartment.

"Yo Natsume! Your finally ready! Hop in!"

* * *

~In LIMO~

"Hey guys is it me or The news is finding out almost everything? Like Natsume when did they find out our height?"

"Koko, height's ok how did they know my hair is five inches long?"

"Tono that's easy, of course after all the girls you dated one of them probably measured it!"

"Yeah, yeah I don't plan on settling down like you!"

"STUT UP TON-"

"STOPPPPPP!"

"WHAT THE HELL RUK-"

"RUKA!"

Ruka runs out of the limousine.

Natsume's POV

What the hell Ruka? I chased after him.

"What the hell are you doing Ruka?"

"We almost ran over this cat."

"So what are you going to do-"

"KAITO! Do you know where Neko-chan is? I just adopted him! He ran off somewhere! He is gray and black striped cat."

God this is a loud chick! I look over towards the sound. She has light hazel hair and worried hazel eyes.

"Yo, Little girl are you looking for this cat?"

"Yes! Thank you _sir _He was a stray so I took him in! Thank you Thank you."

She quickly ran over to the cat Ruka was holding. God she's Cu-annoying. was I about to say cute? Men never say's cute. NEVER.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I was going to buy an extra needle, so I could finish up my dress when I bumped, more like kicked, a cat.

"Awww Neko-chan, com'mon I'll take you home."

My 'family' wants a cat so this would do them good. I was carrying him for about half a mile until he jumped of my arm and ran off. Of course I chased after him.

"Kaito! Do you know where Neko-chan is? I just adopted him! he ran off somewhere, he is a gray and blacked striped Cat."

"Yo, Little girl are you looking for this cat?"

a young man with raven hair was pointing at my cat. I quickly ran towards my cat that was being carried my another blond man.

"Thank you!"

I said to the raven haired man. I think I said that way too much...wait did I just see things or did that man have crimson eyes?

I turned my head to to look at him and being the klutz I am I tripped on my own foot. I quickly closed my eyes and prepared to hit the ground.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3-"polka-dots when are you going to open your eyes?"

"Eh?"

I opened my eyes to see the crimson eyes guy holding onto which means he probably caught me.

"Polka, when are you going to stop holding onto me? Your heavy."

"Oh, Gomen, Gomen...Polka? Wait? PERVERT!,"

"Hey it's not my fault you showed me."

I looked town and saw that my collar was unorganized so you were capable of seeing my bra. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment.

"So polka, you going to get your cat or what?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I quickly grabbed my Neko-chan and turned around to see a mob of girls.

"NATSUME-SAMA I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

"CRIMSON ROSES LOVE ME!"

"what the fu-"

"SHIT."

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO RUKA!"

"GET IN THE CAR NATSUME!"

I saw him quickly glance at me.

He murmured something then said

"SCREW IT!"

He ran towards me

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"SHUT UP AND STAY STILL?"

He quickly grabbed me, bridal style, and ran towards the car.

"WEIRD EYE GUY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'M HELPING YOU STOP MOVING!"

He finally reached the car and threw me in.

"Itai."

"DRIVE KIRIKO!"

* * *

"Polka, are you going to get up and sit down or what?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Natsume, out of all the girls you like the loudest one?"

"I just saved her, she was going to die because of our fan girls."

"yeah Tono, you know that he always wants to be a hero and save everyone."

"Shut up Koko. Anyways Polka where's your home we need to go somewhere."

"I told you to stop calling me polka! My name is MIKAN! Mikan Sakura."

"Hey Mikan! My name is Tsubasa."

"Koko."

"Tono."

"Ruka."

"Yuu"

"Kitsunme."

I patently waited for the pervert to tell me his name.

"Ummmmmmm pervert are you going to tell me your name or what."

"Polka, I'm not a baka I know you know who I am, who we are."

"No I don't know who you are...so I need your name!"

"yeah right Crimson Roses. Rings a bell."

"I really don't know who you are!"

"Dude, she doesn't know who WE are. I read her."

"What do you mean you read me Koko?"

"Oh...um...uh...oh! I like to read fortunes!"

"So are you going to tell me your name now?"

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. The Ball Part 1

**Jessie:Sorry for this late update! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

"MIKAN! we'll be leaving soon, remember home by 12:00! And when you get there, Do not tell anyone that you know who we are."

"Hai! Luna."

I just got home about 10 to 15 minutes ago...

_"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." _

Natsume? I never heard that name before. Wait! He has crimson eyes and a weird name...and somehow his group knew where I lived! THEY MUST BE VAMPIRES!

"Crimson roses? Maybe the name of their vampire pack!"

_"The Masquerade Ball will start in an hour! Every women and girl cannot wait to reach the ball!" _

_Shit!_

Normal POV

In about 20 minutes Mikan finished putting on her dress, shoes and doing her hair. Her dress was a peach color dress that was flawless. She wore her hair in pigtails and slipped on her 10$ slippers.

"I just have to get there!"

Mikan put he small purse on and locked the door.

"Baka, your going to the ball and your still putting your hair like a 2nd grader?"

Mikan turned her body around to see a petite female with amethyst eyes. Her hair was shoulder length. She was wearing a purple dress That hugged her 19 year old body.

"Hotaru? Hotaru!" Mikan hugged Hotaru tightly.

"Where were you? You left me alone! I was so alone, why?"

"Mikan. I'll tell you later, but please let me do your hair."

The two stormed into the old house and prepared for the ball.

* * *

"Natsume! Ball starts in 15 minutes aren't you going to practice?"

"I would...IF YOU TELL ME WHAT GOD DAMN SONG!"

"... Seriously? We've been talking about this for a month! Has that Sakura girl erase your memory?"

"Shut up, Tono."

"There is so much more hotter girls out there! And your interested in her? GOD! Anyways the song is #51."

"Song #51? You WAKE ME UP FOR SONG #51! YOU KNOW I WROTE THAT SONG RIGHT? THAT PROBABLY MEANS I KNOW IT BY FREAKIN HEART! GOD!"

"What the hell Natsume? You on your period or something? You never yell like this. Your losing your cool man."

"SHUT THE HELL UP KOKO!"

"Natsume what's the heck is wrong with you?"

"Ohhhh, Ruka, you know what the hell is wrong with me."

"...oh..."

~Flashback~

_"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." _

_"Mikan, We are here. You can get out now."_

_"Na-ne? How do you know where I live?"_

_"ummmm, lucky guess?"_

_Mikan jumped out of the car and walked into her house."_

_"MIKAN! Well be leaving soon,remember home by 12:00! And when you get there, do not tell anyone that you know who we are!"_

_As the two females turned around the limo caught there eyes. _

_"Crimson Roses? CRIMSON ROSES. OMG CRIMSON ROSES NAKIM!"_

_"OMG! LUNA!"_

_"OMG!"_

_The girl 'Luna' jumped through the limo window and soon after the other."_

_"WHAT THE HELL LADIES?"_

_"OMG it is Crimson Roses! I LOVE YOU NATSUME-SAMA!" _

_"HOLD ME NATSUME-SAMA"_

_The two jumped onto Natsume's lap, Hugging, squeezing him."_

_Natsume struggled around trying to get the girls off her._

_"F*cking ladies get off of me-" _

_Then the worst thing happened. _

*kiss*_  
_

"Ohhhhh Shit."

"Should not have done that..."

"wasn't that his first?"

"They're going to hell."

~end of flashback~

Yes yes... Very shocking... Natsume Hyuuga never had his first kiss taken by a girl until then. He didn't want to kiss a girl who loved him because of fame and his looks. It was pretty hard to been unknown when your family is famous.

"They're lucky I didn't burn them."

"Ok ready to practice now?"

"Tch."

"Finally the old Natsume is back."

"Which means I can burn you."

* * *

The ball started and everything was in place. Hotaru and Mikan walked through the gates.

"My boyfriend will be preforming on stage today."

"HOTARUUUUUU? We haven't talked for 2 years and you get a boyfriend. Who is he! I'm going to give him a huge lecture when I met him!"

"He's famous I told him to tell the world he is single so he doesn't get down graded like Tsubasa-sempai."

"Tsubasa-sempai? I heard his name before..."

"Mikan In the end of the ball there is always the last dance. I'll be dancing with _him _so find someone else to dance with kay?"

"But we always dance together!"

"Not this time Mikan."

"Awww-"

"Excuse me everyone! But we get a special performance from Crimson Roses! please enjoy as they sing...'Waiting for Superman' The first song Natsume-sama wrote!"

"Mikan the Blonde drummer is mine ok?"

The curtain opened up to show The band Crimson Roses. (Mikan/Natsume's POV)

Waiting for Superman (by Daughtry I Do Not Own)

_She's watching the taxi driver,_

_he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

* * *

Wait! Natsume Hyuuga? Crimson roses? Ohhhh so there not vampires...

Natsume has a really good voice...I see why he thought that I knew who he was...

HE'S Famous!

That explains why he's so ignorant!

I looked around to find Hotaru's Mystery man...drummer...Oh! Ruka! That's him...

The one who saved Neko-chan!

* * *

_She says,_

_"Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by_

_and they spell her name_

_like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles,_

_oh! the way she smiles_

_(yeah!)_

* * *

I started to sing my favorite lyrics and looked around...god every single girl here is staring at my like I was a monster...well a hot monster..

I continued to look around and my eyes landed on a female with a peach colored dress...that's interesting she isn't wearing pink, or blue, or and other female color...she's wearing peach, and well it looks good on her...wait...Polka? I was looking at her dress and her sleeve was slipping which showed her bra...

So we meet again...Finally something to entertain me... Her eye's met mine as I showed my famous smirk which made the girls scream

OUCH that hurt my ear drum...

* * *

_She's talking to angels,_

_counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_falling apart!_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, (yeah)_

_In his arms!_

_Waiting for Superman!_

* * *

Ruka...is pretty good looking! But he would look better next to Hotaru, I swear if he hurts her...I'll kill him!

Crimson...crimson eyes... Natsume started to stare at me! Thank god I'm wearing my mask so he doesn't notice me! We continued to look at each other. Shockingly he smirked at me! God! Is this how he get's girls? OUCH my ears hurt! They need to stop screaming!

* * *

_She's out on the corner_

_trying to catch a glimpse_  
_Nothing's making sense_  
_She's been chasing an answer_  
_A sign lost in the abyss,_

_this Metropolis_

* * *

Yep I'm pretty sure she's Polka...I can tell because she's glaring at me. I never met a girl who doesn't know who I am!

I watch her whisper something to a petite figure...wait Imai?

I put my glance towards Ruka, as he smirked back at me..

God how on earth did my best friend fall in love with the Ice queen?

* * *

_She says,_

_"Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_  
_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_  
_She says,_

_"If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this_  
_Left without a kiss."_  
_Still, she smiles,_

_(oh) the way she smiles,_

_yeah!_

* * *

I glared at Natsume for making my ear's burst. And he seemed to noticed

"Hotaru... You boyfriend looks pretty handsome... How did you guys meet?"

"I'll tell you later."

my eyes went back to Natsume, but saw his on Hotaru.

"Hmf, playboy"

Doesn't he know she's taken? Well she did tell me she kept it a secret from Ruka's fans... Maybe from them to! And she told me! YAY SHE DOES THINK OF ME AS HER BEST FRIEND!

* * *

_She's talking to angels,_

_she's counting the stars_  
_Making a wish on a passing car_  
_She's dancing with strangers,_

_she's falling apart_  
_Waiting for Superman_

_to pick her up_

_In his arms...(oh)_

_In his arms_  
_She's waiting for Superman_

_To lift her up!_

_and take her anywhere!_  
_Show her love,_

_and climbing through the air!_  
_Save her now before_

_it's too late tonight!_  
_Oh, like a speeding light,_  
_And she smiles_

* * *

She and Imai? Never knew Imai could have a friend...and one as annoying as her?

She finally noticed her sleeve was down that showed her bra...baka.

Her face turned extremely red and her eyes traveled up to mine.

Of course I smirked again.

As she muttered a tiny

'pervert'

* * *

_She's talking to angels,_

_she's counting the stars_  
_Making a wish on a passing car_  
_She's dancing with strangers,_

_she's falling apart_  
_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_  
_In his arms, (yeah)_

_In his arms_  
_She's waiting for Superman_

_To lift her up,_

_and take her anywhere,_  
_Show her love,_

_and climbing through the air_  
_Save her now before it's too late tonight..._  
_She's waiting for Superman_

* * *

"Please everyone Crimson Roses wishes you guys to have a fun time at the ball, and who knows we might dance with one of you girls." Natsume walked off the stage as he winked.

* * *

**Please RxR! and if you have Instagram follow my account Gakuen_Alice_Hyuuga**


	4. The Ball Part 2

**Jessie: Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"YOU BETTER TREAT MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT!"

"Sakura-san, please don't yell. You'll cause a seen! Hotaru and I've been dating for a year and a half and I love her very much, "

Ruka started to blush. Realizing what he said.

"Awwww I wish that a guy would care for me like that!"

"Mikan you still have that?" Hotaru pointed at Mikan's ankle bracelet that she connected to her slipper.

"Yes, I wouldn't throw is away it's special. It's too small for me to wear now to I put it on my slipper."

"Mikan, can Ruka and I have-"

"Oh, sorry Hotaru, don't worry I understand."

* * *

Natsume's POV

I watch Polka talk to my best friend Ruka Nogi. Maybe I should pretend to act like I don't know her, She seems fun to tease.

When she walked away from Ruka and Imai I walked towards her.

"Oi-little girl you finally noticed that your strap fell down."

"PERVERT!"

"What do you expect? After all my concerts never once have one of my fangirls try to strip In front of me...During the concert."

"I WASN'T STRIPING! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO MAKE YOUR OWN CLOTHES! NO BECAUSE YOUR RICH!"

Everyone started to stare at Polka, she made her own dress? That dress is better than any name brand dress I've seen.

"Seriously?"

"See thats what I hate about you famous people! You all think that everyone is rich! never once have you heard of a poor person!"

"No, no. I mean you made that dress... It's hideous."

I smirked. GOD it's fun teasing her. I watch her pout her lips making her cuter.

"Meanie...Oi-Pervert when are you going to put on you mask."

I finally noticed that I've been talking to her this whole time with her mask on. her mask covered the top half of her face. The mask was peach like her dress with a painted rose at the side.

"Why would I put on my mask? I know you like to look at my sexy face."

"Your a ignorant,conceited, stupid, and perverted JERK!"

Polka's eyes started to flare making me smirk.

"Don't forget hot, handsome, and awesome."

"SHUT UP!"

"Should I? I know you like my SEXY voice."

"GOD YOUR ANNOYING!"

Polka stormed off, but before she got far I grabbed her waist.

* * *

Mikan's POV

All I remember is that I was storming off from a pervert and a second later I'm in his arms slow dancing on the dance floor.

"Pervert let go of me. NOW."

"To bad little girl, we are going to dance until the end of the ball."

"BUT! The ball ends at 3:00! I need to leave at 12:00."

"Ok then until them."

Shockingly he agreed with me. Silence slowly engulfed us as we continued to dance.

I looked around to see Hotaru and Ruka dancing. They were smiling, laughing, practically having the time of there life while I'm here nervously dancing with Japan's heart breaker.

"Oi-Natsume how...did your first kiss go?" WHY THE HELL DID I ASK THAT QUESTION?

"...Actually when I was dropping off this annoying girl at her house two girls jump threw the window and stole it."

"WAIT! Natsume Hyuuga the guy every single girl on this planet, except me, loves JUST had his first kiss stolen today! Which practically doesn't count?"

"Shut up, You don't know how hard it is to find a girl who love you for who your are and not because of your tag and looks."

As soon as he said that I looked at him. He finally put on his mask. I looked at his eyes they seem lonely.

"Does that mean you never had a girlfriend?"

"Well never a long term relationship, the longest I had was a month. You probably never kissed anyone before. Who would kiss an Baka like you?"

"I'm NOT a BAKA! I'm a busy woman so I have a HUGE EXCUSE WHY!"

"So my excuse isn't big enough?"

"no well MINES IS BIGGER!"

"MY LIFE IS BUSYER THAN YOURS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME EITHER!"

"WHAT IS THERE TO KNOW ABOUT! YOUR JUST A FAMOUS PERVERTED SINGER."

"WHY DON'T YOU NEVER STOP TALKING?"

"YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SHUT ME UP."

"Really?"

"I bet I can."

"Really? THE SHOW M-"

Before could finish my taunting I felt something soft press against my lips. My eyes met crimson. Natsume is kissing me! He slowly closed his eyes while pressing his lips harder on mine to make me respond.

'Why waist my first kiss. Might as well make it memorable.' I closed my eyes and responded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. He's actual first kiss? Why is he such a good kisser? My legs started to weaken as I grabbed onto his suit to secure me. Thank god we are standing in the corner, his fan girls would kill me!

His lips started to lightly touch mines telling me that this heavenly moment was about to end.

"Told you that I could shut you up."

"whatever, at least we solved THAT problem."

"What problem?"

"Now you don't have to worry about your first kiss anymore, you can kiss whenever you like."

"You still think I'm like that? A Playboy?"

"Who wouldn't all the girls swoon over you. And your such a pervert."

"HEY! I'm not that perverted, Your the only girl I've peeked at...well not peeked because you showed me...you know what forget what I just said. I've seen worst. Sometimes my fan girls dresses like sluts...let me tell you the more cleavage you show the less attractive you are."

"Uhh thank you for the tip?"

"So little girl what grade are you in?"

"I'll be a freshmen in college we are having a break because of the ball ...you?"

"Same...I had to skip school because of a tour. But the tour wasn't a waist of time."

time...time...time... SHIT WHAT TIME IS IT?

I looked at my watch to see that the time was 11:45

I let go of Natsume's shoulders and bowed my head.

"Thank you for dancing with me, but I must go home."

I ran off without hearing him say bye.

I ran out of the ball room, down the stairs. As I did so I slipped and fell down the stairs. I continued to run. When I made it home I finally realized.

I lost my slipper, which means my ankle bracelet...and THE heartbreak of japan...Stole my first kiss and I stole his first real one...I'm screwed.

* * *

**Please review! **


	5. Mikan Yukihara or Sakura

**Jessie:Please enjoy this chapter! Contains flashback.**

**REVIEW 2 PLZ**

* * *

Natsume's POV

That. THAT was sudden. I mean, we were having fun. And then out of no where she runs off? She's even more interesting than when I first met her. Firstly, she had no idea who we were, she didn't swoon over me when she first saw me, actually she yelled at me. She wore a PEACH dress, I'm not saying that it didn't look good on her. It's just that peach? I didn't know that was in a girls vocabulary!

Arn't girls so post to be pink, rainbows,and unicorns? She also made her dress. Wait for the past minute I've been day dreaming about a girl?

_Well dude she isn't just a girl. She's Mikan Sakura. The only girl who didn't fall for your looks and didn't care about your tag. She's pretty cute and you know that. _

NO I am THE Natsume Hyuuga I do not call girls cute. That's not in my vocabulary. God I'm sick, I'mma visit Imai's brother when we get back to the academy.

"Natsume, It's time to go back. Persona just called. He said he needs us. NOW."

Shit right now? I thought I was done with _those _along time ago.

"K lets go."

* * *

Normal POV

While the group of heart breakers walked out of the ball room, Natsume saw something shine. As he walked closer towards it he saw a slipper. The slipper was still perfectly standing on it's wedge. but what caused Natsume's attention was a medium size metal ring.

Not only was it beautiful, it had a story. That only two souls know.

* * *

_~flashback~_

_"Koaru! We have too!" _

_"No. No Yuka you don't. Stay with Natsume and I. You and Mimi can have a happy life with us."_

_"No Koaru We can't because...because...Children could you go outside? Aunt Koaru and Aunt Yuka have to talk."_

_"Ok, Mommy/ Aunt Yuka." The two 10 year olds replied._

_The two ran out towards their Sakura Tree. _

_"Oi Natsume, I think mommy, daddy, and I are leaving...Were going to move to Tokyo...Thats a few hours away from here. We probably won't be able to see each other for...for awhile." _

_"Little girl..." Natsume was lost in words...for once he'll put his guard down for her...her Mikan Yukihara "I'll miss you Mikan...when will you be leaving?" __  
_

_"An hour or two..." Mikan's eyes started to water. _

_"Then lets go..." Natsume stood up and dusted off his shorts. _

_"Where?" _

_"Central Town.." _

_ The two got up and went towards Natsume's bike. Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's waist as he pedaled the bike_

_~Central Town~_

_"Natsume what are we doing here?" _

_"Today is November 18th remember it. Today will be known as your day. You can get anything you want and I'll buy it for you ok? Lets start with Howalon." _

_"Arigato!" _

_The two walked around Central town in every store. The two hand in hand and the 10 year old boy guided the 10 year old girl._

_"OMG look at those two! They look like a couple! There so adorable!"_

_Mikan blushed as she heard this as Natsume tighten his grip on Mikan's hand_

_"Oi Natsume... Sorry that I couldn't stay for your birthday."_

_His eye's widen as he turned around to face to girl. He embraced Mikan into a hug as he told her._

_"It's ok... You've been my gift ever since you have been born. I'm going to miss you so much Mikan...So much.." _

_"Natsume..."_

_"Common lets go..." _

_They stopped at the jewelry store. _

_"Pick what ever you want." _

_Mikan ran towards the ankle bracelet section _

_"Can I get this one?" _

_Mikan pointed to a polka doted metal ring._

_"Polka, Why don't you get a necklace or something?" _

_"Don't call me that! I want to be different tho! Every girl has those!" _

_"Ok, fine but I get to choose."_

_Natsume ended up choosing a silver ring that has a blue rose on it._

_After he bought the ring the headed home on the bike. _

_"Arigato Natsume...I'm going to miss you. See you one day ok?"_

_"Bye Mikan...I'll...I'll miss you too." _

_As the Yukiharas rode away Natsume cried...That would be the last time he would cry..._

_"I Love you Mikan.."_

* * *

~End of flashback~

Mikan's POV.

I stared at the radio after what I heard...

_"Yup you heard right! Natsume Hyuuga found a slipper and wants it to be returned to it's rightful owner! Leave your door open if you want to find YOUR slipper..." _

_"Your an Asshole Natsume... I need that back pronto."_

* * *

**_Please review! _**


	6. More Flashbacks

**Jessie:OMG I'm soooo happy. Thank you so much for 29 reviews just need one more to make it 30! because of the amount of reviews and followers and favorites I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA EXTRA LONG! HAPPY LATE VALENTINES!**

* * *

Miki POV

"Please Miki make me proud for once."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know mom . I wouldn't even mind marrying Natsume-kun he's perfect."

"We just need the money ok?"

"yeah..."

Good morning! I'm Miki Otakua (OTAKU!) 21 years of age. my father died 3 years ago. My father worked over sea, during his way to america the ship somehow got into an accident. We still don't understand what caused the ship to sink.

Momma wants me to marry Nastuke Hggua. Was that his name? Eh what ever. I find him sooooo hot though. It was when my mother heard the announcement on the News. It said something about him and a slipper? I was too focused on his picture, I can't remember his name!

I heard he's going to be coming to this town next. better start to get ready.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Stupid Persona. I told him I'm done with missions ever since I burned down that stupid ship. No, I didn't get a match and throw it onto the ship. I made flames...with my hand. It's actually called an Alice. The whole band has and alice...NO this whole academy has an Alice...

~flashback~

"Hello? Um excuse me is this Aunt Yuka?"

"Natsume?"

"Yes, Can I talk to Mik-"

" No, Sorry Natsume."

"May I ask wh-?"

"No." *Hangs up*

"Aunt? ANUT YUKA?"

"Damn."

3 WHOLE MONTHS. 12 Weeks...84 days..There is many ways for me to say it but I still have not contact MY Polka since. Ever since she left we haven't talked. That was the first time I talked to anyone over there...

"DAMN!" I punch the wall beside me.

"NATSUME! Natsume honey are you ok?"

Mom ran into my room. I couldn't make any eye contact with her.

"Sorry Mom I'll pay for it."

"Natsume..."

I grip my hand tighter which cause it to ache more.

" ...Mom. I spent 2 whole months trying to find their phone number...I called everyday from then on. I did not call once a day...but 3 times. One in the morning,during the day, and right before bed..."

I closed my eyes tighter...I swore I wouldn't cry. I promised myself that when I see her again I'll be a man. A man that would protect the girl I love. I'll protect her so she won't be pulled in the darkness...like my father.

"Mom...Aunt Yuka picked up."

"..."

"SHE DIDN'T LET ME TALK TO MIKAN! She said 5 words and hung up...I need to tell Mikan I'm going to an academy where I can't contact her...I don't want her to worry..."

"She won't."

I quickly looked up at her.

"What are you saying?"

"Mikan was trying to reach the cellphone high on the shelf...She was trying to call you..The shelf fell onto her."

No no no she's not dead...

"SHE'S NOT Dea-"

"No Natsume she's not dead... The shelf fell on top of her, the edge of it hit her head where her memory is...she forgot everything...she forgot you..."

"How long? MOM! How long ago was this."

"Ever since she got home..."

"AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME?"

"Baby...Natsume..."

"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I ran out of the house and to the Sakura tree.

"Mikan..."

~End of flashback~

I went to this academy after that..met Ruka...forgot her...like she forgot me. No it wasn't payback. I just happened. I asked Persona to do something and he gave me missions, one after the other. When I forgot her name. I decided to stop the missions and started to sing..

Her name? I'll never find out... Mom died giving birth to Aoi when I was in the academy. Dad was long gone. Aoi is currently studying here. I don't remember her.. The only thing that I remember is this ankle bracelet.. The one on this slipper...I'm determined to find out who it belongs to which will lead me to her.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I ran straight for the door and opened it...as I unlocked it I heard.

_"Natsume Hyuuga found the owner of the slipper his Cinderella! Let's see what she has to say." _

_"Hey! I'm Miki Otakua. 21 years Old. I'm glad Natsume found my slipper and he invited me to go with him on a date!" _

...My slipper...The only thing I own my ankle bracelet...

~Flashback~ (Sorry another one...trying to make this chapter long...)

_Ring Ring _

_I sat there and watch the phone ring.. It rings 3 times a day since a month ago. I got up and picked up the phone "Hello? Um is this Anut Yuka?"_

_I was about to answer until my 'mom' came and took the phone_

_"Natsume?" _

_She shooed me away.._

_I felt like that phone call was important...why did mom take it away? _

_~End of flashback~_

"Nat-su-me." ever since I heard my mom say the persons name it warmed up my heart. So when ever I get sad I say his name...It makes me happy. But right now for some reason I'm sad...I don't understand. I feel like I'm sad about something else, besides losing the thing that I think has a special meaning. Why am I sad? _  
_

"Nat-su-me..."

Then suddenly I smirked

"Everyone calls her Cinderella because their story are so alike, but did anyone know that Cinderella is a Bitch? Natsume hyuuga? I don't give a crap about him. I just want my 10 dollar slipper back."

Normal POV

Now THIS is where the story gets good.

* * *

**Mystery555: Thank you, sooo much for my first review on this story. I LOVE YOU...In a friend way...Your my greatest friend on fanfiction! Please continue to enjoy my story! Also thanks for your 2nd review! Your so kind!**

**Shuise: At first you scared me... I was like 'WHAT DID I DO WRONG?' But then I continued to read and I was like oh...Please don't scare me like that again! **

**UnknownDeath15: Sorry that I couldn't reply to you...yes this does have romance...I hadn't noticed that I didn't include romance. I hope you enjoy my story. **

**Loadedxxamo: Thank you for being patient for this story. I know that you've been waiting for this story! thank you for your 2 reviews! GOLD STAR FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**'unknownone' : Thank you! I find Mikan very smart to in this fanfiction!**


	7. Gakuen Alice's New Student

**Jessie: THANK You! For 38 reviews! I'm so happy...**

**Please enjoy thing chapter.**

* * *

Natsume's POV

Ask out? Asked out? FUCK NO! What was her name again Miai? Miki? Why the hell would I ask her out on a date? Firstly, I gave her the slipper because anyone can have a size 6 foot! While I was going into houses I noticed that anyone could fit this slipper. Shit! Even this could fit my sister's foot! So I took off the ankle bracelet and gave her the slipper and walked out. As you noticed I don't even remember her name. Just a few minutes ago I heard this on the radio...

Now how the hell am I going to find her? With only this ankle bracelet

~One month later~

_"Natsume!"_

_"what polka, we have to get home remember your leaving?" I choked staying leaving._

_"Oi-Natsume, Stop calling me that! But...I want to put on the bracelet."_

_"Then put it on baka." _

_"It's tooooooooooo haaaaaaaaard. Heeeeeeeelp meeeeee."_

_"Stop being such a baby."_

_"Please Natsume! Can you just help me put it on? For me? PLEASE! I'll do anything you want."_

_"you don't have time to do anything I **want.**" _

_"Please?"_

_"no."_

_"please"_

_"no." _

_"PLEASE?" _

_"FINE!" I tighten my grip on her hand and 'threw' her onto the bench near by. She placed the metal ring onto my open palm. As I asked her which leg._

_"Right." _

_I opened the ring and snapped it onto her leg._

_"don-"_

_"OMG! Look Takanashi! That kid is proposing!"_

_"At such a young age!" _

_Stupid girls. I gripped my hand around the ring (mikan's leg). I wish I could marry her...I wish I could take her faraway from here. But no she's leaving me..._

_"Ouch! Natsume! It hurts..." _

_She not going to be coming back...for who knows how long... _

_"NATSUME! It's burning my leg!" _

_I quickly looked down..Fire...Fire was surrounding the ring, not touching polka. But since the ring was metal the ring absorbed the heat... _

_"Fire?" _

_"Natsume, it hurts!" _

_I quickly took my hands off the ring so I could take off the bracelet. but as I did this I noticed that the flames followed my hands._

_Polka grabbed her water bottle and poured it onto my hands. But before it could reach the flames it evaporated._

_"It won't go out!" _

_I closed my hands but still the fire was burning._

_I won't stop...I quickly got scared...what happens if the fire won't go out. I started to panic. but before I could run something grabbed my wrist. _

_Mikan. She placed her hand onto mine. _

_"BAKA! Your going to burn your hand."_

_I tried to pull my hand away._

_"Natsume look." I watched as the flames died. _

_"How?" _

_"Thats why Natsume...Thats why I have to leave...I have the Nullification Alice...and the Nullification is rare so...people will try to kill me for it..."_

_"Let me see your leg." _

_She sat down as I examine her leg. On her leg the was a mark or a rose. (Ankle bracelet has a blue rose on it.)_

_"I'm sorry polka ..." _

_"It's ok! Now I look really cool!"_

_I frowned. _

_"I Told your to stop calling me that, my name it Mi-"_

"ONII-CHAN WAKE UP!"

"NO! No what was it! Mi...Mi what?"

"Onii-chan whats wrong?"

"Nothing Aoi. Get out I need to get ready..."

"awwwww Ok Onii-chan..."

* * *

Mikan POV

One month..1 month...ONE MONTH HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL FOR ME! I swear I think my ankle bracelet Was my good luck charm or something. NO NEVER MIND! Not until the PERVERTED BASTARD NATSUME HYUUGA STARTED TO DATE MIKI OTAKUA! HELL NO! I am not jelly of 'Cinderella'.

MY stupid sisters are freakin 'depressed' that he's dating so the give me more FREAKIN work. That bastard...I need my ankle bracelet...

"Mikan! I need you to get me some mascara when you come back from school!"

"Yes Akemi..."

"Off to school..."

Normal POV

Mikan started to walk down the street towards her school as she spots a middle age man with shoulder length blond hair.

As the middle age man kissed a young silver boy's forehead, Mikan grew suspicious of the man. She watch him carry the boy over his shoulder.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

The man turned around the stare at the Mikan .

"^3^ Hi pretty little girl...she should act like you saw nothing...3"

The blonde lifted Mikan's chin to stare at her eyes.

"HELL NO! get your hands off me! What are you doing with him!"

"eh?"

Mikan grew weary of the man. As she screamed

"Tell me your name! I'm calling the cops!"

"Whoa-whoa... Don't call them. You see this boy ran away from this very important school for important people. My name is Narumi."

"Then why did you kiss his forehead."

you could see in Mikan's face that she relaxed a bit.

"Can I put him into the car? he's alittle heavy..."

"Sure."

~after explaining~

"So this school is called Gakuen Alice. The school teaches people who have alices. Alices is a power... And you frankly think I have one?"

"Yes... Because oddly my alice doesn't work on you."

"So since I have an alice does that mean I have to be locked up in that school?"

"Well no...I have to keep the boy in this school." He pointed to the little boy in the car "because he is younger that 15. since your older you can leave the school but will have to be home by 6:00."

"wait so you guys provide food and shelter."

"Yes."

"THEN HELL YEAH I'LL GO!"

"but I'm not sure if you have one...give me a second please.."

Narumi got up and turned towards the boy.

"Youchi, you think I can't see you? Get over here and use your alice on her."

"Whatever."

Youchi summoned his ghost and pointed towards Mikan.

"Go."

But before the ghost could reach Mikan they disappeared.

Narumi smiled as he said.

"Your in."

* * *

~First day of school~

"Ohiyo. My name is Mikan Sakura. Age 19. 3 star. Alice: or so I've been told was that I have the Nullification Alice. Please take good care of me."

"Mikan?"

"ho-HOTARU?"

"What are you doing here? Does the step bakas know?"

"I practically ran away...And Narumi-sensei found me."

"Hmp Baka."

"Who said that!" Mikan looked around the room.

"Over here Polka."

"YOU! BASTARD GIVE ME MY ANKLE BRACELET BACK!"

When those words came out of Mikan's mouth Natsume's eyes grew wide.

"Yours?"

* * *

**Jessie:Sorry for any grammar mistakes...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. You Are?

**Jessie:...49? 49! 49 reviews! Thank you soooo much! I'm so happy! Thank you :3 I will make this chapter as long as I can. I'm really happy tho. To thoses who followed,favorite,reviewed,and waited for my chapters thank you! If anyone of you guys want to write a fanfic but don't know how to start P.M. Me! I would love to help you. **

**Thank you. Please enjoy.   
**

* * *

"Yours?"

Mikan squinted her eyes at Natsume telling him that she will be watching closely.

"Yes, Mine. Mis-ter F. O. X." Mikan taughted.

Hotaru's POV

Eh? What does she mean by him stealing her 'special' bracelet? Wait...Why does Natsume seem so troubled by that?

Ms. Yukihara, Mikan's mother, told me that the bracelet was given to her by someone very special. Mikan has no knowledge of this. Ms. Yukihara told me not to tell her or Mikan's memories would return and cause Mikan to have brain damage. The only way for Mikan to remember her past is if she remembers on her own.

"Baka!"

"Eh? Hotaru why did you call me baka suddenly?"

"I-di-ot. We have to go to the principle, to get your star rank."

I said quickly. Shit I don't want Mikan to get hurt.

Normal Pov

Hotaru quickly dragged Mikan out of the class towards the principle Office.

"Natsume, what was that about?"

Ruka stared at Natsume waiting for a reply. But as he stared at him, Natsume seemed to fade away into his thoughts.

"NATSUME!?"

"The hell Ruka? Why the fudge you scream in my ear?"

"1st, Fudge? 2nd, I asked you a question you never replied."

" Don't you dare get smart with me and your 1st and 2nd bull. Youchi is over there. And what did you ask me. I was thinking."

"Forget it" he sighed, "But what were you thinking about?"

"Polka,"

"Who?"

"The new girl."

"eh."

"Your devil of a girlfriend's best friend."

"Who are you talking about." Ruka smirked.

"Screw you Ruka. I'm not going to say her name." Natsume said as he finally caught on.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Anyways, Natsume what were you thinking?"

Freakin' Ruka never gives up.

"Polka might be her...she might be..."

"That girl you loved? And save your first kiss for?"

Did he have to bring that up? BUT if Polka is that girl I practically gave her my first kiss?

"Shut up...besides it wouldn't have worked anyway those stupid girls... I need your help to find out if its her."

"How are your going to find out? You don't even remember her name."

"I need to see her leg."

"Wow...never new you were that perverted..."

I can't argue with that...

" Hell no. When we were kids I had no idea of my alice so I sorta burned a mark on her leg, it should still be there."

Ruka grinned. "Time to find your REAL Cinderella."

* * *

Mikan POV

"HoTaRu! Stop running! I already got my star rank!"

Hotaru turned around with her bangs covering her eyes

"What did you mean by Hyuuga having your ankle bracelet?"

I smirked Hotaru really does care.

"During the masquerade, Natsume and I were dancing and I realized that it was almost time to leave. Akemi told me that I have to be home by 12:00 or I could not go to the dance next year...So I ran off and as I was running down the stairs my slipper fell off. And Natsume end up finding it."

I smiled at the memory of dancing with Natsume. I have to admit it was fun dancing with him. I laughed a lot!

"Mikan, I'll get your bracelet back. But stay away from Hyuuga until I tell you you could talk to him."

Eh? Why is Hotaru saying this?

"Hotaru its ok! I can get it back on my own. When you left I figured out how to protect myself."

"No. I will do this. I swear Mikan if you go anywhere Hyuuga I will lock you up in a room filled with automatic baka guns. You understand!"

Is there something wrong with Natsume? Is he a killer? Whatever I'm staying away I don't want to die.

"Hai! But Hotaru why do I have to stay away from Natsume?"

"Do not use up my time on a stupid question. And stop calling him by his first name it bugs me."

When we finished our small talk we walked back to the class from full of chaos.

* * *

Nomal POV

"Oh Miss Imai and Mikan-chan is back! Now we can find out where Mikan should sit!"

Narumi smiled as he twirled around the room in his pink tutu.

"But Narumi! The only seat available is the seat next to Hotaru."

Hotaru gently smiled, which only Ruka caught, and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Common Baka."

"Sorry Miss Imai! I'm the one who chooses where kawii Mikan sits."

Everyone saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ruka-Piko-Piyo-Pyon! Please grab all your belongings and sit next to your glaring girlfriend! And Mikan-chan sit where Ruka sat! Next to Nattie!"

"Gay-sensei. Don't you ever freakin' call me Nattie again or I'll burn you hair."

Mikan took her seat next to Natsume, after she got a glare from Hotaru.

"Polka, you bett-"

Before Natsume could finish what he was going to say Mikan quickly pushed Natsume off the booth,that they shared, to avoid getting into the killing room.

"What the hell Po-"

Hotaru quickly took out her Baka gun then shot Natsume.

* * *

Natsume's POV

Ok. First I get pushed off MY booth, then shot by the ice queen? What the hell did I do?

"RUKA! GET YOU FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND A COLLAR THEN TRAIN HER!"

I got up from the floor then sat. I'll talk to Polka later when Imai is gone.

I got my manga then fell asleep.

_~Dream~_

_" Honey, Natsume! Meet my best friend's daughter! They will be living with us for awhile." _

_"Hi! Hyuuga-Kun! My name Is Mi_ _ _ . Yukihara I'm 6 years old ! please take care of me!" _

_I stared at the brunette in front of me. Her hair reached her waist. She looked like a young angel._

_"Natsume." _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Call me Natsume, little girl." _

_"Natsume-Kun! I'm not little!" _

_"Well your little I'm like 3 inches taller than you, and I'm a month younger. But are you a girl?" _

_"Your so mean!" _

_I watched as she curled up into a ball and started to cry. _

_"God, I should call you cry baby instead." _

_I reached down and picked up her hand and dragged her outside._

_I waited for her reaction. _

_"It's so beautiful! I always wished my last name was sakura!" _

_We were staring at the sakura tree in front of us._

_"Common," _

_I dragged her towards the Sakura tree and sat by the stump. She then followed my action._

_"Natsume?" _

_"What crybaby?" _

_"hmp." She crossed her arms and pouted her lips. _

_Which made her prettier. _

_"fine Mi_ _ _. What." _

_"Can we be bestfriends? Bestfriends forever?"_

_"No." _

_"Your so mean!" She rephrased what she said earlier. _

_She got up and almost ran off. But before she could run I grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside me. _

_"We can't be Best friends FOREVER. Because when we get older we might be something else...how about best friends?" _

_"My Bf?" _

_Man! She so innocent!_

_"Yeah Bf." _

_~end of dream~_

That was a nice dream... I miss her...So her name starts with Mi-...Mi. I turning my head to the rights and stared at Polka...Man those stupid pigtails. I quickly with a twirl of my fingers I burn her rubber bands

heh stupid can't even use her alice properly.

"AH! "

"Sakura-san whats wrong?"

" My rubber bands broke! It's weird how how both of them broke at the same time..."

Stupid.

"it's ok Sakura! Here's a brush I carry it everywhere I go!"

I watch as polka brushed her long hair. She looks like her too...But you never know..I could be wrong.

Class ended.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hyuuga."

"What Imai?"

"5 letters. Mikan."

"What about Polka."

"Ruka told me your looking for a girl who has a burned rose on her leg. You found her. It's Mikan. So I want you to give her bracelet back."

"Shit it really is her. I'm going to her."

"STOP! Let me finish. You can talk to her. But! You can't make her remember. She has to on her own."

"Don't give me that crap."

Natsume screamed pissed off.

"SHUT. UP! If she remembers she will gain brain damage. Let her fill it in herself. You can talk to her. get close to her. I don't give a crap! Even kiss her! BUT! Do not make her remember. You understand?"

"...whatever."

"One more thing Hyuuga."

"what."

"Don't hurt her."

Natsume's POV

Mikan Sakura... Wasn't it yukihara? I'm going to visit her... Let me see if it's still much as fun to tease her...And Imai gave me the right to kiss her.. Not like I haven't. Time to have a little fun.a

* * *

**Jessie: Review please! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	9. Central Town Part 1

**Jessie: Thank you those who have reviewed! 56! I really do hope you enjoy this FUN chapter. This is going to be a Mikan and Natsume time together chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Natsume: Why the hell would most of you review on this stupid fanfic? Seriously? It's so stupid. Polka will obviously remember me.**

**Jessie: Natsume-sama your so mean **

**Mikan: Natsume your so mean... But Jessie-nii I will end up remembering right?**

**Jessie: Maybe, maybe not... **

**Ruka: she has a scary looking face right now...**

**Hotaru: You guys are all Idiots. This is business. Bunny boy you know what to do.**

**Ruka: Oi- please enjoy this chapter that Jessie-nii wrote. She does not own any of us except Miki **

* * *

Continues story~

Mikan's POV

Goddammit I really want my Bracelet back. I miss it. I hope Hotaru hurries up.

"Nat-su-me."

"Oi-little girl why did you just say my name?"

I looked up towards the sound. Ehhhhh? Hyuuga? He was sitting on the Sakura branch above my head

"A-" I quickly closed my mouth. You never know where Hotaru is.

I heard a quick sigh

" Seriously why are you so scared of Imai? Here."

He handed my a envelope that had my name written in Hotaru's writing.

_Dear Baka, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I fixed things. You can talk to Hyuuga. Spend the day with him and call him "Natsume". ~_

_You better do as I say or your going to go into the baka room. Remember spend the day with Him ~_

_It will mean the world to him. ~_

_P.s. If he seems down smile for him. ~_

_-Hotaru_

"Oh."

"So again why did you say my name are you actrually falling for me? Polka."

" Stop calling me that! What do you mean?"

"Nat-su-me." He mimicked me.

"EHHHHHHH! I never noticed! I guessed Hotaru was right I am a baka. When I was younger, I got a phone call from a boy. He was asking me something but Mom took the phone away. She said Natsume and I guess that was his name. When I heard her say the name my heart warmed up... So whenever I'm sad I say the name like that. Nat-su-me."

I quickly noticed that his face fell.

" Sorry! I didn't noticed that I was babbling. Gomen."

I still noticed that he was sad.

_P.s. If he seems down smile for him._

I quickly smile my happiest smile and noticed that his his eyes calmed down. IT WORKED!

"Let's go."

"where?"

"Central Town."

* * *

Natsume's POV

"EHHHHHHH! I never noticed! I guessed Hotaru was right I am a baka. When I was younger, I got a phone call from a boy. He was asking me something but Mom took the phone away. She said Natsume and I guess that was his name. When I heard her say the name my heart warmed up... So whenever I'm sad I say the name like that. Nat-su-me."

...Ever since she heard my name? Since forever ago? My name warmed up her heart? She relied on my name to keep her happy when she's down? And I decided to forget her? She never mean't to forget me so why did I try to forget her? I'm horrible.

" Sorry! I didn't noticed that I was babbling. Gomen."

Even though she doesn't remember me still as kind as ever. Thank you Kami-sama (god?) for this second chance. I looked at Polka's face and saw a really happy smile that warmed up MY heart.

"Let's go."

"where?"

"Central Town." I haven't been there since I went on that miniature 'date'

"What's Central Town?"

"Your favori- A outside mall."

I was going to say 'Your favorite place to go' but...

_"SHUT. UP! If she remembers she will gain brain damage. Let her fill it in herself. You can talk to her. get close to her. I don't give a crap! Even kiss her! BUT! Do not make her remember. You understand?"_

...man this is going to be hard.

"Get up. Time to go. The bus is leaving."

"ummm."

Seriously what now?

"What? You don't want to go? Fi-"

"NO! I want to go just let me get up."

I watch drag her hands up to hold the tree to pull herself up. When she did I saw her smile like she accomplished something.

Idiot.

"Ok. Now let's g-" she moved her foot but fell.

(And of course) I caught her.

"Idiot! You can't walk?"

"hehe...I twisted my ankle during P.E. Gakuen Alice is a pretty hard school... Hehe.

Ok let's go now we'll be late for the bus."

I watch her TRY, key word, to stand straight. Sadly she couldn't.

"Polka, you twisted your ankle. It's ok. You don't have to force yourself to go with me. I was selfish for forcing you.."

I shouldn't have forced her to come. I picked her up so I could bring her to her dorm.

"Where are we going?"

"Your dorm."

"Why?"

she's such an idiot.

"Baka back to your dorm."

"But."

"FINE! Where do you want to go?"

I watch her put on a face that showed that she was thinking.

"I..."

* * *

Mikan's POV

In the letter Hotaru told me it will mean the world to him...

"I want to go."

"Baka. WHERE?"

"Central Town."

"You can't walk."

"I CAN!"

"Then show me." I watched as he stepped a few feet away.

I've walked many times before, he's just a yard away why does he look so far? I can't help but feel like I should do this, not because I want to prove him wrong, but more like I owe him this. I feel like he has done something for me that I need to return...Here goes nothing.

One foot in front of the other...I lift my foot and brought it back down. I continue the to do this but on the 5th step my ankle started to hurt.

I need to do this...my hearts telling me to.

When a minute passed by I was side-by-side Natsume.

"Told you."

I heard him sigh.

"I wish you gave up...but I guess I have to go." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"I wish you gave up...but I guess I have to go."

God she's an idiot...I smirked as I thought of something..

"Why are you smirking."

I didn't bother to reply I put my hands under her knees and neck and lifted her off the ground. I always wanted to do this when we were younger but we were always the same height, now that I towered over her I can check that off my list.

"If we walked, During the time you have a sprang ankle then well be there at night." I carried her over toward my dorm, when I reached it I pulled out something.

"A bike?"

"Yeah.."

I started to hear her laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"I thought a guy like you would have a motorcycle...not a bike."

I-D-I-O-T

"I do have a motorcycle...but I want to use my bike because it reminds me of... My bestfriend. And I thought it would be a perfect time to use it."

Ok I admit... I wanted to use my bike because It would be like the day Polka left..

"It remind your of Ruka?"

"Baka, when I was younger there was a girl...and she was moving so two hours before she moved I biked us to Central town.."

I placed her onto the bike. As I got onto it myself.

"What was her name?"

Shit...

"It was Mi Yukihara..."

"That's a cute name."

God she really doesn't remember.

"She was cute too."

I had already stared to peddle the bike towards Central as Polka wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sounds like you had a tiny crush on her." She taunted.

* * *

Normal POV

"Correction. Huge crush and I still have it."

"Oh...Have you seen her since then?"

As Mikan heard Natsume talk about another girl she couldn't help but feel jealous of Yukihara-san.

"Yeah...I actually saw here this week."

"Have you confessed yet?"

Natsume continued to peddle as his bangs covered his eyes.

"No...I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? Your Natsume Hyuuga, Japan's heart breaker, Crimson roses's favorite idol. Of course you could."

"I couldn't because...she's suffering for amnesia...she does remember me..."

Mikan was always a kind girl, always one who looked out for others, but hearing this made her feel happy, she doesn't know why but she was.

"But," Natsume said, "I'm determined to make her remember and fall in love with me."

"sooo your using me to make her jealous?"

"You could say that..."

You see, in Natsume's brain he thought of a plan. He will be using Mi Yukihara, which still counts as Mikan, to make Mikan Sakura jealous of her younger-yet-lost self.

" So when she falls for you...your going to throw me away?"

"No...I'll..." _I'll hold you close and never let you forget me again. _" Still talk to you, I hope by then well be very-very close..."

* * *

**Sorry I was planning to make this 2000 words but my cus are coming over sooo I couldn't. Hopefully I can update tomorrow... REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	10. Central Town Part 2

**Jessie: Thank you for those whom have reviewed! I noticed I made Natsume a little too OCC. I enjoy writing this Fanfic! Please ENJOY! **

* * *

_~During chapter 9~ _

_" So when she falls for you...your going to throw me away?"_

_"No...I'll..." I'll hold you close and never let you forget me again. " Still talk to you, I hope by then well be very-very close..."_

* * *

~Continuation of Chapter 9~

"Polka We're here."

The two childhood friends has been riding a bike to Central Town for the past 10 minutes. During that time they have been talking about Natsume's childhood friend Mi Yukihara.

"Natsume! This place HUGE! No wonder Mi-chan liked it so much!"

* * *

Natsume's POV

I watched Polka's eyes widen as she looked around.

"Hn.."

"Hn? What the hell is that! I haven't heard that since...since...hehe...I forgot I know I heard it before but...I can't remember. "

I continued to walk, sometimes taking peeks at her to see if she was following me.

"Natsume...I'm tired can we slow down..."

"Your so fat.."

"I'm NOT FAT! REMEMBER I TWISTED MY ANKLE!"

Shit I forgot...I sighed

"Get on."

I squatted a little for her to hop on.

"What?"

"Get. On." I watch Polka's face turn as red as the flames I produce from my alice.

"In front of everyone? I mean...Your fan girls would kill meeehehei."

I didn't wait for to get on. I picked her up quickly then started to walk.

"PUT ME DOWN! HENTAI!"

"Idiot your calling for attention."

* * *

Mikan's POV

I quickly quiet down as I turned my head to see if anyone was looking, sure enough they were.

"Polka, whats your favorite sweet?"

"ummm...I like most sweets but lately I've been craving for french macaroons..."

"Tch...hold that thought and stay here."

He put me down, than started to walk away. I watched him walk into a crowd of people near a mall shack.

He was wearing a white shirt that had red, orange, and yellow paint splattered arond the bottom right of it. Which made it look like fire. He had a light black scarf around his neck. He also wore dark black jeans and the original black and white converse. Over all his fangirls would probably drop dead. Don't worry they would... Drop-dead-happy-because-they-met-the-'hottest'-guy-in-the-world.

He came back with a small box with a pissed off face. Where was his scarf?

"Freakin' ran girls stole my scarf..."

I watched as he closed his eyes and sighed. I could help but chuckle.

"Shut up and eat this over-weight-little-girl."

"Hmf!"

I grabbed the box and flicked the top of the cardboard box to open it. Once it opened a sweet aroma filled the air. I popped one into my mouth. As soon as it made contact with my tongue it started to melt. It was really really good. It tasted like something I've tasted before. Whatever...

"Still craving french macaroons?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' "I rather eat this once and never touch a macaroon again."

"tch.."

God only manga or anime characters says 'hn' or 'tch' what next? He's going to tell me that I was his childhood friend and live happily ever after?

"What is this paradise called"

"Howalon...come. I need to find something."

I continued the 'howalon' into my mouth as Natsume carried me to a store called...'Gakuen_Alice_Hyuuga'

"what?"

"hn..."

HE'S DIVING ME CRAZY!

He walked into the store and dropped me off at a chair.

"Stay here." Did I mention that he glared at me?

I looked around and saw a short girl with raven short hair lock the door. Suspicious ...

"Nats-"

"1."

"2."

"1,2,3,4!"

All Of Me

(by John Lengend)

p.s. This song is faster than the original

"OMG CRIMSON ROSES!"

Now I see why that young girl locked the door...so there fangirls wouldn't run in and ruin everything.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Unlike their performance during the masquerade ball they were all dancing and they had parts to sing themselves, Starting off Ruka was singing.

He was wearing a white shirt with animals on the bottom left. light blue pants with chains and blue converse.

"Baka, Welcome to Gakuen Alice." I watch Hotaru walk up to me and put her arm around my neck.

"Never thought bunny boy would start of the performance."

Ruka was dancing to the fast beat, I was surprised that his fans didn't faint. He ended his solo with a million dollar smile,that was aiming at Hotaru.

_My head's underwater_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

Kokoyotomi-Kun sung after Ruka. He sung loud and proud as he usually twirled his finger and pointed a couple of times.

He wore a half white and half black T-shirt. In the black part of his shirt was a cracked skull and within it was a brain, probably showing that to him your brain is never protected. His pants was a faded bright yellow with yellow converse.

He widen his smile, that you could see he was genuinely happy, I saw that he snuck some glasses at a green head permed girl.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

I think his name was Kitsunme-kun. Mostly he would stick out his hand as if he was trying to grasp a girls heart. His eyes were full of sorrow. I wonder why.

He wore a white shirt with crows flying all over it. He had orange pants with the same color converse. I noticed that his sorrowing look gazed over towards a girl with pink hair.

_My head's underwater_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_

Tono-sempai didn't really dance much, he...he flirted with the girls he grabbed their chins, kissed there cheeks, and wrapped his arms around their waists. You could see that the rest of the boys looked disgusted.

He was wearing a white shirt that have an green orb of light on it. He was wearing a necklace, alice stone, and his pants were green with chains and lime green shoes.

He ended his solo with a kissed on a girls lips...he didn't stop kissing her so Tsubasa-sempai started to sing.

_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you,oh_  
_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

Tsubasa-sempai was a very good dancer. He jumped off the stage and headed towards a shoulder length pink haired girl and gave her a peck on her cheek which caused her the turn bright red. He stuck his tongue out and went back on stage.

He was wearing a white shirt with a shadow like figure on it. Navy blue pants with navy blue shoes, on the left foot was a small star.

He was about to scream something like "MIA-" but the pink haired lady grabbed his ears before he finished.

_Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, ohh_

Natsume...he did not dance at all. He went straight off the stage and picked me up as Ruka got the chair. he put me back down ON THE STAGE?

He was wearing the same thing, but around his neck was a small orange stone.

He burned off the rubber bands that I was wearing which caused my hair to gently fall around my face. After that he pulled something out from his pockets and put it around my neck. Deep red alice stone.

He gently sang the last stanza and then out of nowhere they all shouted

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura!" I swear I heard Polka in the background.

* * *

"Mikan here, your first memory at Gakuen Alice."

Hotaru handed me a photo that was warm, showing that it was just printed.

I was in the wooden chair. With Koko's and Kitsunme's chin on my shoulders. Tsubasa-sempai wrapped his arm around Ruka's neck. They were behind me. Natsume was next to Ruka with a smirk and hands in his pocket. Tono smiled and put bunny ears behind Tsubasa's head.

And At the bottom was:

**Welcome, Mikan Sakura...Polka.**

I smirked. Because hidden behind the photo was my ankle bracelet. I quickly checked if this IS the really one. I could tell that it was mine because within it M.Y. + N.H was engraved in it. With a small message in it

_Little Girl, I'll find you again...just wait._

Guess I don't have to wait anymore.

* * *

**Jessie: Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned. Any maybe review? ****Right Here**

** V **

** V**


	11. Natsume Hyuuga My Childhood Friend

**Jessie: he he Please enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of thought into it!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

_~flashback~_

_"Hotaru! Neisuke is bugging me again!" _

_Hi! I'm Mikan Yukihara Age: 11! I live in a small town with Hotaru and Neisuke! I just moved in a week ago, I should call Natsume soon! Speaking of Natsume, my best friend since I was five, It is almost his birthday! Mom said I could visit him that day. I have not taken off the ankle bracelet since he put it on._

_" Baka, say away from me, I'm working. Just tell Henski-kun to stay away or I'm going to shoot him with my baka gun."_

_"mou."_

_Hotaru is my very best friend. We hang out all the time! It seems likes she is mean and doesn't care about anyone, but she actually really sensitive. She has a crush on Cool Blue Sky, he never actually tells us his name. _

_Neisuke Henski, is a really nice guy, but he's really clingy. I don't really talk to him in a friend way, I tell him a lot about Natsume. It always seems to keep him quiet, which I enjoy because he never stops talking! _

_"Sakura-san, Let's go play on the swings!"_

_"Sorry Neisuke-kun, but I don't play on the swings because Natsume says that I'm too clumsy and the only time I can is when he pushes me...Oh I have to call him to tell him about me coming over there! I haven't called him in awhile! Bye Neisuke!" _

_Neisuke's POV _

_Natsume this, Natsume that, Natsume, Natsume, Natsume. That's all she ever talks about. Now she ditching me for him, WHEN HE IS ACROSS THE COUNTRY...there is only one way..._

_"Sakura-san, why don't I come with you? I want to met him over the phone!"_

_"...__Natsume isn''t that social...But ok!"_

_I walked with her towards her house...Sorry Mikan..._

_The phone was on the table, Mikan reached for it but before she could I grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Then placed my hand on her head. _

_"Neisuke, what are you doing! Let me go! I NEED to call Natsume!" _

_Still, still Natsume?_

_"SHUT UP, YOU ONLY TALK ABOUT HIM! IT MAKES ME THROW UP! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!"_

_"What are you going to do!?"_

_"I have an power called an alice, I can erase memories with it."_

_I placed my hand harder onto her head...It will be over soon..._

_"STOP IT!" She wiggled out of my grasp_

_"Why didn't my alice work!"_

_"IDIOT! I have the nullification alice! You can't do anything!"_

_Nullification?_

_"What's so good about Natsume anyways! he is a weak punk who didn't fight for you to say by him!"_

_I saw Mikan's eyes start to flare, I don't think anyone saw this look in her eyes before. _

_" Natsume...NATSUME ISN'T WEAK! At least he didn't try to take my memories away! He got me to fall in-love with him FAIR AND SQUARE! He is stronger than you! You have a weak heart and you will never be able to protect me like he can! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _

_I grabbed Mikan's wrist and pushed her down to the floor._

_" I didn't want to do this P-o-l-k-a, but if it the only way..."_

_"NO!Stop! Only Natsume can call me that! NATSUM-"_

_Before she could finish shouting that bastard's name I punched her to the side of her head._

_"Only way..."_

_A minute later her memories of her 11 years were gone._

* * *

_"Honey, Mikan! Aunt Koaru just called me and told me Natsume has an alice! We're going to move back and you guys will go to alice academy together! Mikan?"_

_Yuka started to run around the house to find her daughter on the floor with a shelf on the ground. _

_"MIKAN!"_

_ ~2 days later~_

_"Hi, Sakura-san! I'm Neisuke Henski! before you lost your memories I was your childhood friend, we hung out all the time! I would call you ; polka, little girl, and cry baby, but I won't call you that anymore!"_

_"Please...I don't know you...stay away from me." _

_"Oh, well...I guess we can't do anything about it can we?" _

_~end of flashback~_

Mikan's POV

I received a punch on my head, but did not pass out.I kept my eyes close to concentrate on my alice.

"Only way..."

He placed his hands on my head as I felt my alice weaken. No,No,No... Please Kami-sama...Spare me.

_Mikan Yukihara...you have to understand...You must act like you forgotten EVERYTHING...To help you...I'll be taking the memories you have of my son away...The only thing you'll remember of him is his name and tag towards you...Natsume Hyuuga Your childhood best friend. Act like you don't remember anyone, but in reality the only thing you forgotten was the events you shared with Natsume...Please you must understand that I'm doing this because you will be the one to change all the alice user.. When you wake up you will be Mikan Sakura._

Natsume's dad? Change all of the alice users? I'm going to forget all the events Natsume and I shared? I'll only remember his name and he relationship we had? No...

I love you Natsume...I'll remember...I'll remember...from then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up...Where am I? Hospital? Natsume Hyuuga? He was my best friend...what did we do? Where is he? What happened to him?

"Mikan! Sweet Jesus! Thank god your alive!"

Everything came flooding back...all the memories...everything except about this Natsume Hyuuga guy...

"Mom? What happened, what happened to Natsume Hyuuga? Did he die?" WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HIM!

"IS THAT WHY YOUR HURT? WERE YOU TRYING TO CALL HIM! IT"S HIS FAULT!"

I watch the doctor walk into the room.

"Ms. Yukihara please don't yell at her...She's suffering from amnesia. Your making her more confused?"

"Your Neisuke's father right?" Mom asked, the doctor answered yes.

Ok...Time for me to act.

"Excuse me, but who are you? What happened to Natsume Hyuuga? Who's Neisuke? Where am I."

I saw my mom look at me shocked...as she whispered to the doctor.

"Honey...I'm your mother...what do you remember of Natsume?"

I'm really sorry mom...I'm sorry that I have to act like I've forgotten you...

"Natsume Hyuuga, was my best friend...thats all."

I saw my mom's face darken...

"Yes, Natsume Hyuuga died. He is died."

Natsume Hyuuga, was my best friend. I only know this. I don't remember any of our events we shared..how he looked, talked, and acted, But mom says he died...maybe I chose to forget him because he died? I teared up, I don't know him but hearing this made me cry...Natsume Hyuuga...

Yuka's POV

She lost her memories of everything because of Natsume. It's his fault. I told her he died so she never gets hurt because of him again. I'll never forgive him at all.

* * *

**Jessie: If you don't understand what happened here read the bottom then continue to read...READ on!**

* * *

Mikan's POV

I'm here sleeping on my bed...Natsume...Natsume Hyuuga isn't dead... Was Mi yukihara also my childhood friend? Why can't I remember him, why did mom lie...Is this all Neisuke's fault? Or...did Natsume do this? Why did I have to act like I've forgotten everything again? Who is Natsume Hyuuga.

"BAKA GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

I jumped out of bed and prepared for class...should I put my hair up? Neh. I ran out of my door and towards class. Natsume Hyuuga...Class began. I didn't pay attention...I just kept staring at Natsume. He is my childhood friend. Raven locks and crimson eyes... He has the fire alice...everything about him is strange..

"Polka, like what you see?"

My face flared up to match the color of his eyes..

I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote down:

Where you my childhood friend?

I passed it to him. And watch him unfold it. When he read it his eyes widen and burned the paper to the color of the desk.

"Meet me at the Sakura tree after class." He whispered not making eye contact with me.

"..ok."

I faced the boarded but took quickly glances at Natsume...Now I just have to wait for class to end.

* * *

I waited at the sakura tree for him. Well he was waiting for me; he jumped down from the tree branch, with a serious face...

"What do you remember."

"Can I trust you? I haven't told anyone..."

"Do you feel like you can trust me?"

Why is he so complicated? I sighed..

"Fine...when I was ten, a guy named Neisuke tried to take away my memories...I was trying to call someone over the phone,..I think. Neisuke has an alice by the way. But as you know I have the nullification alice... So I nullified it, but a man in my head...told me that he'll be taking a part of my memory away to keep me safe. He also told me that I have to lie and act like I've forgotten everything. I then woke up in the hospital, I of coursed remember everything, but in the back of my head it was screaming: Natsume Hyuuga, your childhood friend.. I asked mom about him, and she said that he died...but here you are...in front of me...I think the memory that the man took was all about you...but he left your name for me..."

" So...this whole time you had to act like you forgotten everything, But you only forgotten about me? Why did Imai say you would gain brain damage if you remembered?"

"The doctor was Neisuke's father, he probably didn't want me to remember..."

Natsume put his head into the hands and whispered something...

"Natsume...who are you to me? Why am I not allowed to remember you? Did you do something bad?"

Natsume looked up at me and smiled...a very beautiful smile. He got up and grabbed my wrist to pull me towards his chest. He after wrapped his arms around my waist. I swear my face must be so red right know...

"Mikan...I thought you've forgotten everything about me...thank god you didn't forget everything...I'll make your remember. I am your childhood best friend...and the crime I did was missing you the whole time you left me..."

Natsume backed away then chuckled. Probably because my apple colored face

"Sorry I forgot...you don't remember me...yet."

"Natsume...who is Mi yukihara?"

"...our other childhood friend."

A small blush on crawled onto his face... He looked cute...

"Your blushing! You look so cute!"

He looked at me with A glare.

"You don't call men cute."

I started to giggle...

~flashback~

"Natsume!"

I watched a 6 year old run towards a raven haired guy.

"What cry baby?"

"Mou... Where are you I can't see you!"

"I'm not getting down from this tree."

"Awwwwwwww whyyyyy Nat-su-me come down! I'll do anything you want!"

Natsume jumped down from the tree hearing this.

"Oh MY GOD! Natsume you look to cute!"

The 6 year old watched Natsume's eyes turn evil. He was wearing a cat uniform because his mother wanted to see if it would fit him for halloween.

"NEVER CALL MEN CUTE!"

"eeeeeeeiiiiiii! You look scary Natsume! Gomen! Gomen! I'll never call you cute again!"

~end of flashback..~

I opened my eyes from the memory...

"That happened fast..."

"What happened fast idiot?"

"I think...I just remembered something...I think it was the time I called you cute when we were six..."

"Oh that one...You never called me cute until now...so I guess I just have to replay every memory for you to remember..We start tomorrow."

"umm...Natsume... When I wanted you to come down from the tree and said I'd do anything...what did you make me do?"

"I haven't used any of them..."

"Them?"

"Polka... I have a lot more than one..when you remember... you'll see." He said with an evil glare...

* * *

~Next day~

"Morning students, we have a new kid.."

"hello, I'm Neisuke henski, age 19 alice: memory alice.."

Neisuke moved and sat next to Yuu

"Natsume..."

"Is this the one who did it all?"

"Yes..please don't let him anywhere near me..."

"I swear."

I smiled at Natsume.

Natsume Hyuuga My childhood friend...

* * *

**Jessie: Ok, for those who didn't understand...Mikan never forgot EVERYTHING. Natsume's late father erased all the events Mikan and Natsume shared. Mikan remembers everything but the events that Natsume and she shared. She remembers that Natsume is her best friend Tho. And she had to act like she forgot everything so Neisuke wouldn't try something like that again because she is the person who changes everything... Please P.M. If you still don't understand! And Review! **


End file.
